


Chemical Imbalance

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari goes a little overboard during the annual Christmas party in Meifuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Imbalance

Watari woke up with a massive headache. 

 

_Ouch, ouch, ouch!_

 

He looked blearily around the room he was in and realised it wasn't his room. Actually, this bed was a lot softer than his own.

 

The lack of any papers, assorted glass vials, and clothes on the floor might have been a clue too.

 

"So you've finally woken up, hmm?"

 

It took Watari a moment to push his long hair out of his face and stare at the man sitting next to the bed.

 

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

 

_Thud!_

 

"Oh for... get up, Watari." Tatsumi sounded dangerously bored.

 

Watari peeked over the side of the bed. Yep, that was Tatsumi sitting on the chair and the man's face was blank.

 

Belatedly, he realised he had no idea how he'd ended up at Tatsumi's house. 

 

"Ummmm... errrr... what happened?" He asked very carefully. His head was pounding and his mouth was very dry.

 

One raised eyebrow. "Do you mean you don't remember anything?"

 

He had a very bad feeling about this. Watari tried a smile and said, "No?"

 

"No?" Tatsumi's voice was very soft and silky. It reminded Watari of a certain mad doctor and he didn't think he liked the implications.

 

"Do you mean to say you don't remember the large quantities of alcohol you consumed last night at the annual Christmas party?"

 

_Uh-oh...._ Warning bells began to clang in Watari's head.

 

"Or the way you _draped_ yourself over me at the party?"

 

Maybe now was a good time to start running.

 

"Or how you wailed like a banshee about how much you 'loved' me?"

 

Oh in the name of all the gods of the Underworld, he hadn't really done that, had he? 

 

"Or perhaps your eloquent declaration of 'Tatsumi's ass is mine'?" Tatsumi's blue eyes had become positively glacial at this point.

 

He straightened and stood up. The room tilted sharply to the right and Watari reached for the wall to steady himself. He looked across the bed at Tatsumi. Tatsumi who sat cross-legged on a high-backed chair, looking immaculate in a white shirt and navy trousers and more handsome than any person had a right to be after a late night. 

 

"I drank too much, okay? I'm sorry. Thanks for bringing me here." Because there was no way Tatsumi had stayed at the party after Watari had made fools of them both. He supposed it was the way Tatsumi had kept looking for Tsuzuki all night that made Watari snap. He really should have stayed away from the liquor, he could never hold his drink. 

 

He grabbed his jacket and tie from the floor and was ready to leave the man's house. 

 

Tatsumi's voice stopped his hand from opening the room's door.

 

"Watari, did you mean what you said?" There was no blame or anger in that voice, just a simple curiosity.

 

He didn't turn around to look back.

 

"Yeah. I guess I did."

 

A full minute of silence.

 

"I didn't know," Tatsumi said quietly. A sort of apology.

 

"It's okay. I know who you really like."

 

There was no answer to that and Watari couldn't blame Tatsumi for loving who he did. After all, he knew personally how much unrequited love sucked.

 

Watari turned the doorknob and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in 2007.


End file.
